Il peut faire chaud en Antarctique
by Cilou O'Neill
Summary: Réponse à un petit challenge… Que n’avonsnous pas vu dans l’épisode pilote avant le départ pour Atlantis ? Missing scene de Rising…Un ascenseur est une source d’inspiration inépuisable ! Demandez aux scénaristes ! Lol


**Il peut faire chaud en Antarctique…**

_**Auteur :** Cilou_

_**E-mail :** : Romance, Shweir_

_**Résumé** : Une missing scene de Rising…Un ascenseur est une source d'inspiration inépuisable ! Demandez aux scénaristes ! Lol_

_**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude…malheureusement pas à moi, et pas de sous ! Euh pourquoi je fais ça alors ? Lol_

_**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà ma réponse à un petit challenge… _Que n'avons-nous pas vu dans l'épisode pilote avant le départ pour Atlantis ?

Dédicaces aux filles de l'Empire et Fred ! (On ne va pas oublier notre seul homme lol). En particulier à Logan et Némésis qui m'ont corrigée et relue !

Bonne Lecture.

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation

_- Je parlais du Major Sheppard, Général !_

_- Ok c'est votre expédition, vous le voulez, vous lui demandez._

_- Ca je l'ai déjà fait…_

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Vraiment._

Flash Back

- Major ! Attendez-moi.

John retint l'ascenseur pour laisser le temps à Elisabeth d'y pénétrer et en profita pour l'observer un peu plus attentivement. Des traits fins et fiers, un regard franc, il avait l'impression qu'une aura de force et de confiance émanait d'elle. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, le Docteur n'était pas désagréable à regarder, brune aux yeux verts, un corps… Elisabeth Weir était certes une belle femme mais le moment n'était pas approprié pour laisser dévier ses pensées. _Enfin ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si McMurdoch avait une population féminine quasiment nulle._

En le voyant secouer la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, Elisabeth s'inquiéta.

- Tout va bien Major ?

- Ecoutez Docteur, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû… entama Sheppard après un léger raclement de gorge.

- Oh le fauteuil… le coupa-t-elle rapidement. Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parler. En fait si mais pas tout à fait…

Indécise, Elisabeth se mordillait la lèvre, frustrée de ne pas trouver ses mots.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer ! avoua-t-elle gênée

- Docteur Weir !

- Voulez-vous faire partie de mon expédition ?

- Pardon ?

- Voulez-vous faire…

- J'ai entendu madame, mais pourquoi moi ?

_Décidément ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot aujourd'hui. D'abord le transport d'un général dans une base secrète de l'armée, une attaque de missile alien, un gène mutant, des expéditions dans d'autres galaxies et maintenant elle… Il aurait sans doute dû rester couché !_

- Vous avez le gène Major, vous pourriez être un atout pour Atlantis !

- Plutôt directe pour une négociatrice Docteur Weir.

- Vous savez qui je suis ? demanda Elisabeth surprise

- Cela vous étonne ? rétorqua John amusé

- Vous répondez toujours aux questions par d'autres questions ?

Un sourire narquois fut la seule réaction de son interlocuteur et cela conférait au militaire un charme indéniable. Elisabeth était troublée par cet homme, elle avait lu son dossier mais n'arrivait pas à le cerner pour autant. Fils d'un colonel, brillant pilote d'hélicoptère mais par ailleurs de nombreux rappels à l'ordre de diverses importances. John Sheppard était un mystère ! Quelque part il lui rappelait le général O'Neill… Mêmes problèmes avec l'autorité, pensa-t-elle amusée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Elisabeth ne prit pas immédiatement conscience de la soudaine proximité de Sheppard.

Intrigué par son regard fixe et son brusque silence, John tentait d'attirer son attention depuis quelques secondes. Devant son manque de réaction, il s'était approché d'elle mais lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule et qu'il croisa son regard une étrange sensation le traversa. Dans ses yeux, il vit un espoir, une nouvelle chance. John ne pouvait plus la quitter des yeux et inconsciemment lui murmura de le convaincre.

Le contact de sa main la ramena brièvement à la réalité avant qu'elle ne soit submergée par son regard intense. Elisabeth frémit au contact du souffle chaud dans son cou, Sheppard était près, trop près ! Comment un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine pouvait lui faire un tel effet ? Il avait du charme, des yeux verts captivants mais elle n'était plus une adolescente qui craque sur le premier mec mignon qui passe. Et puis il y avait Simon… Simon qu'elle allait laisser sur Terre… Pourquoi avait-elle la sensation soudaine de vraiment exister. Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle prenait le commandement de la cité des anciens, Elisabeth pensait qu'elle ne pourrait pas être plus heureuse, Atlantis était une véritable opportunité mais pourtant… Ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était si… différent. Un mélange d'excitation, de bien être comme si chaque chose avait enfin trouvé sa place. Leurs yeux toujours rivés cherchaient une explication, un indice, une réponse, un quelque chose qu'eux-mêmes ignoraient à cet instant.

Une seule certitude, John Sheppard devait faire partie de son équipe…

Lorsque sa voix lui parvint, elle se propagea réchauffant chaque parcelle de sa peau, Elisabeth eut l'impression que son épaule brûlait, que la main puissante du militaire était posée directement sur sa peau, la marquant, les liant dans ce nouveau départ. Pour la première fois de sa vie Elisabeth Weir était incapable de trouver les mots. Un seul s'échappa de ses lèvres « John »…

La secousse de l'ascenseur marquant l'arrivée à la surface brisa l'intensité de l'échange, les ramenant brutalement à la réalité. John s'écarta rapidement d'elle, troublé de s'être laissé aller, d'avoir baissé sa garde et de l'avoir laissé lire en lui aussi facilement. Il marmonna un rapide « Je dois réfléchir » et quitta la cabine sans un regard en arrière. Elisabeth ramena ses bras autour d'elle, frissonnant à cause du changement de température, l'air glacial de l'Antarctique n'était pas fait pour elle !

Alors que l'ascenseur disparaissait dans les sous-sols, Liz se surprit à fixer la silhouette floue de Sheppard près de son hélicoptère. Puis reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions, elle se dit qu'elle devait à présent parler au Général O'Neill.

FIN !


End file.
